


i just wanna be yours

by maximized (florfering)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: amanda found out.





	i just wanna be yours

Ethan woke to Connor slipping under the sheets with him. He was both surprised and not. Connor usually obeyed Amanda without much—if any—question, but this time… 

“You’re supposed to be in your room.”

“I know.” Quiet, defeated. Connor curled closer to him, forehead pressing against his back. He had pulled his knees up to his chest. 

Silence. 

“If Mom finds you here, she’s not going to like it.”

“I know.” Barely a whisper.

Ethan turned around to face Connor. Silent tears were sliding down the side of his face. For the first time since their mom had found them intimate and decided to separate them, Ethan felt his rage at their situation spill over as a prickle in the corner of his eyes. A knot squeezed, hot and tight in his chest. 

Wordlessly, Ethan guided him so that they were both sitting up, the blanket pooled around their waists, and pulled him into an embrace.

A beat passed before Connor was wrapping his arms around Ethan as well, hands twisting into the fabric of his shirt. Silent sobs shook his body. 

Ethan held his twin. Truth be told, it was taking him all his self-restraint to not break down like Connor was. With one hand, he carded his fingers through Connor’s hair. The other, he held up to the moonlight. 

It was shaking. 

He curled his fingers into a fist. Uncurled them. Slipped them under Connor’s shirt to trace shapes into his back, fingertips trailing against the bumps of his spine. 

After Ethan had absentmindedly traced out the whole alphabet and a few math equations, tears and snot staining the shoulder of his shirt, Connor sniffed wetly and pulled away, eyes cast downward. He had stopped shaking. He looked… wistful. Mourning. 

Minutes passed. It was a contemplative silence. 

“Kiss me.”

He flicked his gaze up at Ethan while his lips shaped _‘me’_. An infinitesimal furrow of his brows, flare of his nostrils, crinkle of his eyes. Pained.

“Please.”

Ethan hesitated for half a second before leaning in, chapped lips pressing against Connor’s. It was as innocent as a kiss could get, Ethan imprinting the feeling of Connor’s lips against his. It felt strangely like a death row meal, something sweet to remember for the rest of his life. Connor wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck, resting his forearms on his shoulders before moving to rest their foreheads together. 

He sighed Ethan’s name, hot breath ghosting against his lips. “I don't want to lose you.”

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut, seeking out Connor’s hand with one of his own. “I don't want to leave either, Con.” 

He squeezed. Connor squeezed back. 

For a while, they did nothing but feel each other--their intermingling breaths, the impression of their intertwined fingers, the press of their foreheads against each other. 

“Two more years,” Ethan said. He pulled their hands up to his mouth to press their knuckles to his lips. “Two years, then I can see you. Two years, and we’ll be our own people. Adults.”

Ethan dropped their hands, bringing up his other hand to brush away another one of Connor’s tears. He adjusted their hands so that instead of them having intertwined fingers, they were linked together by only their pinkies. 

“Promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title from arctic monkeys - i wanna be yours. i think it matches the simple kind of love they share. 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
